


Godfried A. Queen

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Happy Birthday Tomski.  I had to wait to post this today, so I am sorry it's a bit late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Note: I am giving Amazonia beta credit. Thanks again Ama!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where is it, Potter?”

“What?”

“The dissertation by Godfried A. Queen.”

“The disser—wha'… what???”

“Potter, I have an exam in exactly twenty-two minutes. You, in your lame-brained, idiotic fascination with cleanliness, cleared all the papers off my – I REPEAT – MY desk last night! Where, in all that is blessed, did you put MY blasted papers?????”

“Maybe if you laid off your monarchical attitude, I might be able to remember where.”

“Monarchical?????”

*snorts*

“Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Run.”

“Run?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I am going to kill you!”

“Kill or chase me, Draco?”

“Bastard.”

“But you love my monarchical arse anyway, Draco.”

 

~End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
